


Deals

by Srikes



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srikes/pseuds/Srikes
Summary: King Dice first meets the Devil and a deal is made.
Relationships: King Dice/?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Well heres my first Cuphead fic.

The rain hadn’t let up causing Dice to almost slip in the mud and ruin the only clothes he had. The two figures behind him weren’t having any better luck transversing through the mud covered streets. He had spared a couple seconds to glance behind him for that to only reveal the purseurs were closer than he had previously thought.

The rain had picked up a great deal, causing the roads to become twice as muddy. It was a struggle to see through the wall of rain but the neon lights of the public bar came into view. He practically fell once trying to get inside. The two figures behind him wouldn’t dare lay a finger on him in a public place.

Dice slammed into the hardwood doors and stumbled inside. He paused once he had breached the entryway and examined the room closely. There weren’t many customers in there, that wasn’t good. 

Cold drops of water dripped off of him and puddled beneath where he stood. It wasn’t until he heard the frantic footsteps rushing up to the doors. He started forward, towards the bathroom. He could hide in there if it came to that and hopefully there’s some sort of window big enough to slip out.

A hand around his wrist forced him to stop and turn. Some stranger had caught him while he had been passing by.

“Having troubles there?” the man said. 

Dice studied him for a minute, the man seemed to be some sort of goat creature. Dice was about to deny the man’s statement when he was pulled down into the seat across from the stranger. Dice only had time to open his mouth before the double doors opened. Dice paled as he looked towards the sound and saw the two figures that had been chasing him before.

“I can help you out.” the man continued.

The figures looked around the bar slowly, their gaze eventually settling towards Dice.

“I can get you out of this ordeal. Let’s make a deal.” The man replied, reaching across the table slightly. Dice didn’t notice his hooves had formed into claw-like fingers.

The man started towards Dice, he didn’t seem to have any exit route out of here and that, that would result in Dice either limping home or more likely dead in some alleyway. Dice bit his lip as they drew near. Barely listening to what the man across from him had to say.

“Your issues will go away but in return I get your soul.” the man finished. Dice was still too busy to have noticed the glint in the man's eyes and he now had a mouthful of sharp daggers to represent his teeth.

Dice’s gaze managed to switch between the waiting hand and the two figures, which one had their hand in their pockets. He really should’ve expected this behavior from them, he had won a bit too much for their liking, sore losers.

“So what is it, Dice? Do you want to make a deal?”

\--------------------------------------------

Dice found himself scrambling down the alleyway. After the two had drew too close for comfort he had managed to push past them and escape out the door he had just came in. completely ignoring the man in the booth.

He could barely feel the wet pavement beneath his feet. Pavement? He hadn’t been paying attention to where he had been running. He didn’t even recognise where he was. He paused briefly to look around.

Gasping in breath his eyes settled on another alleyway. Hearing his pursuers behind him he scrambled forward to the entrance and promptly fell. Dice only managed to pull himself to his feet before the figures managed to catch up to him. He turned back to see how far away they were from him right as a wall seemingly appeared in front of him.

Dice found himself seeing stars for a good five to ten seconds before he tried desperately to get up. His collar was yanked up and slammed against the wall.

“Long time no see, Dice.” 

“Things aren’t looking so good now are they?”

Dice could only sneer in response.

“Looky here boys I have some things to do, so if you're gonna do something just do it.” he said trying to keep his calm.

“You’re right, we should just cut to the point.” one replied before punching him hard in the gut.

Dice gasped as his breath was forced from his lungs and would’ve fallen to the ground if the other hadn’t been holding him up.

“How's that?” he replied getting uncomfortably close to Dice’s face, close enough Dice could feel his breath.

Dice didn’t say anything, what he did do was bring his head forward so that it collided with the other man's head.

The man let out a pained scream before regaining his balance. He looked up furious and finally revealed what he had been hiding in his pocket earlier.

Dice had opened his mouth to shout some insult when a loud bang and blossoming pain interrupted him. The second figure had let go of him at that point and Dice could feel himself sliding down the wall he was now leaning heavily against. His eyes had been on the man's hand where a smoking pistol remained. He soon pulled his gaze away from the pistol and down to where a red stain was now growing.

“Heh” Dice forced out, each breath was now becoming harder and harder to take in. the alleyway was even starting to double here and there. This isn’t fair, he thought, he had played fair throughout the whole game. One person accusing him of cheating set off a fight. Now because of that he was dying in a alleyway, just as he assumed he would and with the two idiots in front of him he couldn’t even pull his way towards any help.

“You weren't supposed to shoot him already. We were going to show him a lesson.”

“Well he's learned his lesson now. Hasn’t he?”

“I guess….kind of let him off easy though.”

“Stop complaining.”

“I’m…..lainging….just sayi….ld’ve…..”

Dice couldn't really hear what they were continuing to talk about. He just wanted to sleep. Just keeping his eyes open was becoming more and more difficult. He groaned a bit before letting his head fall forward.

“What….ck!” was the last thing Dice heard come from them, he couldn’t tell if he heard screaming afterwards or not. Lifting his head up to look took all of his strength and didn’t do any good. Everything was blurry and doubling, plus he was starting to feel even more lightheaded.

He could just make out two bodies on the ground and an uncomfortably tall darkened figure.

“Well Dice, you’ve seem to have gotten yourself in a particular situation. I just happened to be in the area. I’ve even heard a bit about yourself from the local gamblers. Quite the card player aren’t you? I feel generous today so I’ll offer you up the deal again slightly different. I get you out of this situation you’re in but in return I get your soul, deal?” the figure said, the closer he got the less blurry he became until he was squatting down in front of Dice with a toothy smile on his face. His clawed hand inches from Dice’s gloved one.

Dice wasn’t oblivious, he had heard of Inkwells casino when he had docked, he'd heard the tales, the deals, the sketchiness, and even of some of the workers there but most importantly he had heard all sorts of things about the casinos owner. Those all being that he was indeed the Devil himself. It seems that's who stood in front of him now.

Dice could just make out the yellow daring eyes that flashed red. Bloodloss was starting to affect Dice and by how weak he felt it probably wouldn’t be too much longer until he passed out. I suppose I don’t have any other choice, do I? It's this or dying and I doubt I’ll have better chances there.

He reached up towards the Devils waiting hand. Due to weakness he only got it so far until he dropped it. His hand however never made it to the ground as the Devil closed the distance between their hands and closed the deal himself.

“Excellent.” was the last thing Dice heard before he was swallowed by darkness.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Wheezy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made Mr. Wheezy to friendly for his character, let me know what you think.

Dice groaned when he woke up. The first thing his eyes saw was the almost blood red ceiling. That’s it, I’m dead. Way to go Dice. You really did it this time. He noticed something out of his peferiable vision and turned his head towards it. It was a small table next to the bed he was on which prompted Dice to finally sit up. He sat up and gazed around the room. It was an atrocious shade of red but seemingly was a room of sorts. He pulled his legs off of the bed and stood up. The last thing he remembered besides being shot was making a deal. Speaking of being shot wheres the wound? Dice wonder as he institively had reached up towards his chest, by the looks of it, it seemed as though he had never been shot, in fact it seemed he hadn’t recieved any damage from the previous encounters.

Almost at that same time the door to his room opened and a cigar looking an stepped through.

“Hello Dice, ready for your first day of work? I came to get you. Boss informed me to show you around.”

“….Boss?....”

\------------------------------------------------------------

King was sitting on the bar stool rubbing his temple. The day had been stressful enough as it was he didn’t need the added tasks to change that. He heard Wheezy walk up to him and frowned. He had already been here a month now and had climbed the ladder enough to practically be the manager of this damn casino. He's even started pointing out people who were basically ready to give up their souls for anything.

“You look like your having a great time over here.” Wheezy huffed as he sat down beside Dice. He leaned close enough that Dice could smell the cigar smoke.

“As great as you can get while working under the Devil.” Dice answered back while lifting the glass of whiskey up to his lips. He gazed over at the cigar Wheezy was holding and frowned. “Didn’t you run out of those an hour ago?”

“I have my ways. Plus a stash but the Boss ain’t that bad. He seems to prefer you despite you working here for simply a month. Perhaps you can use that towards your advantage.” Wheezy replied before taking a long drag of his cigar.

“If he's not angry, upset, destructive, weird, furious, vengeful, and so on.” Dice replied while scowing.

“weird?”

Dice simply shrugged at the question.

“He acts weird sometimes.” Dice said, almost leaning over the bar top. Wheezy was silent for a minute seemingly examining something.

“Am I able to roll your head like a normal die?” the cigar like man asked as he leaned closer.

“Try and I’ll see if I can snuff your head out like a normal cigar.” Dice replied. A small smile however did form on his face.

Martini had strolled up about that time to refill Dice’s cup but before she left Wheezy stopped her.

“Get one of those for me too….” he said. as he waited he looked at Dice’s cup and back to the man. “So how many of those have you had.”

“Clearly one.” Dice lied without even trying to sound convincing, he was still smirking as he spoke.

“Ok, I think thats your last one then.” Wheezy replied as he shook his head, the man was still smiling though.

Wheezy may have been a little annoying from time to time but he made more of an effort to talk to Dice than most of the casino's employees. Chips was constantly either at the tables or waiting tables, Hocus was not only entertaining but he also cooked a quite bit, the tipsy troup was hard to talk to in general due to their nature of being drunk of the time (it was a surprise they managed to do their jobs still), Pirouette attending tables, and so on. Wheezy was one of the few who actually made a point of chatting to Dice about things other than work.

Dice sighed as he downed his drink and stood up almost falling back down as he did so. Wheezy had stood up as well before placing his hand on Dice’s lower back and grabbing his arm. This is just like those weird things my boss likes to do. Dice thought as the man started leading him to his room.

“You’re touchy.” Dice replied as he let the man lead him.

“If I didn’t have a hold on you, you’d fall on your a*s” the man replied chuckling. Despite that being seemingly true Dice couldn’t help but notice the almost the shortening distance between them.

“I could walk just fine.”

“Right, walk face first onto the floor more like it.” Wheezy replied, still chuckling.

“You have no confidence in me do you?”

“I have no confidence in you walking to your room without getting lost….again.”

Dice frowned, he indeed seemed to have ingested a bit more than he could handle since the room spinned around him. They were cut short when the intercom came on and basically screamed Dice’s name.

“Uh oh.” Dice jokingly said, he wasn't sure if he was actually worried or not.

*sigh* “Just try not to throw up on the floor or anything.”

“I wouldn't dare to anything of the like. It’d ruin my suit” Dice answered back. Wheezy made a thoughtful noise before continuing with a grin.

“I wonder what boss needs this time.”

“Probably to sort out his contracts again.”

The conversation was cut short when they reached the doors of the Devils office.

“Have fun.” Wheezy replied, it was obvious that the man was trying to be light-hearted. The man was always nervous around the Devil or simply his office.

Dice pushed passed the door and into the Devils office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the last thing that was wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will continue this or not. I kind of gave up and couldn't decide who to ship Dice with The Devil, Mr. Wheezy, Or Cuphead (over eighteen).


End file.
